Twelve Days of RWBY
by redfootblue
Summary: We follow team RWBY through the twelve days leading up to Christmas. There are cute little stories and gags up ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's your favorite shoe redfootblue here with a Christmas time fic. If you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you have a wonderful holiday season. There will be twelve fics as the title suggests. A big thanks to ODST110 for helping me with the idea and fixing it(like always :D ), and here's the first of twelve.

* * *

"Ruby put on your shoes and let's go!" I yelled for the third time today.

"But Weissss, I don't wanna go shopping." She whined at me.

"Ruby Rose, you haven't gotten anybody a present yet." I wrapped a scarf around her neck as we got to the door of our dorm building. We walked outside and with the cold wind already slicing through my clothes we hurried to get to the car my father let me borrow for the day.

"But Weiss it's not about giving. It's about spending time with the people you love." Ruby said.

"Yes, I know, and I know we have the chance to do that every day so I should be thankful, and that's great and all, but you still need to buy people gifts. People are still going to give you gifts, and you should be nice enough to give them something back. It's common courtesy." Ruby sighed walking beside me with her hands in her pockets.

"I know that already Weiss."

"Then why are you fighting it so much?" I asked her. Her arm intertwined with mine, and I was suddenly much warmer.

"I always used to go christmas shopping with Yang. I'm not used to doing it alone. What if I pick a gift and everyone hates it?"

"Then they'd be stupid for liking a well thought out gift." We arrived at the Vale Mall ready to go into the first store for Ren. When we asked what Ren wanted for Christmas he just smiled, shook his head, and walked away. At first I thought he didn't celebrate Christmas, but turns out he just doesn't like receiving gifts, or as Nora called it a _phobia_ _of_ _having_ _to_ _ask_ _for_ _something_. Nora said that he liked to write journals, and that a nice journal or pen would suit him fine. Both Teams decided we would give gifts as partners. Meaning I was taking the slightly annoyed Ruby to go shopping while Blake had to deal with Yang.

"Do you want to get him a Journal or a Fountain Pen?" I asked Ruby as we made our way into the Stationary Store.

"Fountain Pen. Fountain Pens sound cooler." Ruby said. She walked around picking up random items. I was seriously afraid she was going to pick up an inkwell and drop it, but she seemed to be careful. I walked around the store looking at different pens and their qualities. One promised to never need and ink refill, others said they'd write so fluidly you wouldn't feel you were writing at all.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted from across the floor making some shoppers give her dirty looks. I walked briskly over to her thinking she had broken something.

"What is it?" I asked her. She held up a pen box. I picked up the pen box looking it over.

"It says that adding a pinch of dust to the ink makes it change colors. Wouldn't it be neat to give him the pen, and a vial of pink dust so he can have his ink match his hair?" Ruby asked me. That actually wasn't a terrible idea. In fact I'm surprised she would have thought of that.

"That sounds like a great gift Ruby." She beamed at me.

"But we still have five other people on our list, so don't get too excited yet." After checking out at the Stationary store we went into the home appliances department. Ruby had an idea for Nora and wouldn't tell me what we were doing. We went back by the smoothie and popcorn machines when Ruby stopped in front of me.

"Close your eyes." She rocked on her heels smiling.

"Why?" I wasn't a fan of games and Ruby knows that. She scoffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Weiss, please? It's a good surprise I promise." I sighed closing my eyes as she asked me. I heard her rumble around grabbing a box. Ruby cleared her throat.

"You can open your eyes now." I looked to see a box for a pancake maker. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I bent over wiping tears from my eyes.

"Was it not a good idea?" Ruby asked me. I looked at her seeing her downtrodden face.

"It's the perfect idea. I'm just surprised you thought of it." I picked up the box from her.

"Cool, it's on sale too." Ruby took back the box carrying it to checkout. After leaving that store we went to bookstore.

"We're getting our actual team members something seperately right?" Ruby asked me.

"Yes that was the plan." We decided it would be much more intimate that way. Gifts between Teams was one thing, but when you spend almost every moment with your team, well it's a little more special.

"Great. I've got to get what Yang wanted for Blake. I'll find you in a few minutes. We'll meet back in this spot when we're done, okay?" Ruby asked running off around the bookstore.

"What would Blake like?" I asked myself. Well I know Yang probably was getting Blake the next volume in the Ninjas of Love Series, so that knocks that idea out. She's also interest in history books, but she never actually mentioned what kind, and i've never seen any of her books. Though I did notice she doodles in class. A sketch book perhaps? I looked around finding a spiral bound sketchbook, black, and I decided that would be the best one. Ruby came back to me with a bag holding two books.

"Get what you wanted?" I asked her.

"Yep, they even gave me a discount because I know Blake. Apparently she comes here often." Ruby said. I saw her fidget for a moment.

"What's wrong?" She looked almost embarrassed.

"They almost didn't let me get the book Yang wanted me to get because they said it was inappropriate. I know what kind of books Blake reads, but still it was sort of embarrassing." She said. I grabbed her shoulder walking us back to the counter so I could pay.

"You're mature enough to buy the book Ruby. Though I don't think it's quite your taste." I paid for my item going to the next store on our list.

"Weiss, why are we going to the Spa?" Ruby asked me.

"Because your sister gets the dust beat out of her almost every time we fight. She needs something to relax her muscles. It can't be good for her to constantly get beat up." I'm surprised her body doesn't creak when she wakes up.

"Yang never mentioned it bothers her. Though she doesn't like complaining." Ruby said. True, I've never seen Yang truly complain about anything.

"What are you getting her?" I asked Ruby. I couldn't help but be slightly curious.

"I've already gotten her something. We'll sort of. Yang's bike got messed up a little while back after one of our fights. She thinks it's a goner, but I secretly fixed it and souped it up. That and a new scar." Ruby said.

"I remember we when she broke it. She acted like someone died." I left Ruby out in the front area of the Spa. After a brief chit chat with the women at the front desk. I got Yang a voucher for whatever treatments she wanted on whatever day she wanted. Walking out I saw Ruby looking at her scroll. She seemed a little stressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Yang and Blake are on there way here."

"Oh no. If they see us they'll know what we've gotten them. How many people do we have left to get for?"

"Pyrrha and Jaune. For Jaune we said we'd buy him the new game he wanted about his favorite superheroes. Pyrrha we decided on the Harry Potter movies because she had never seen them, but wanted to."

"Those two items are carried in the same store. We should be able to get out in time to miss Yang and Blake. Let's go." We speed walked through the store, as it was unladylike like to run, and found the electronic store. Buying the last game, and the full Harry Potter series we made a beeline out of the mall doors, but as our luck would have it we ran straight into our teammates.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing here?" Yang asked. I handed Ruby our bags and with a shake of my head had her running toward my car. The one my dad so graciously let me borrow.

"Doing a little shopping. What about you?" I asked her. Blake had a sly look on her face.

"Blake and I are doing a little shopping too." Yang said. As an awkward silence crept over us Ruby ran back to me grabbing my arm and tugging.

"Weiss we have to go."

"What why?"

"We just have to. Bye guys!" Ruby yelled dragging me away from Blake and Yang. When we were in the car and driving Ruby finally spoke up.

"Sorry Weiss, there wasn't a real emergency. You just looked uncomfortable so I dragged you away." I smiled at her. I was going to reply when I heard her stomach start to gurgle.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Driver, to the Red Velvet Bakery." I'm glad Ruby got hungry. My gift to her is going to be a gift card to the bakery so she can get a cookie each day for a few months. It wasn't a practical gift, not anything for her weapon, or hobby, but she really likes cookies, so I decided this was best. Ruby wiggled in her seat beside me. I wonder how Blake's doing with the other wiggly sister.


	2. Chapter 2

It's your favorite shoe redfootblue here with the second day fic, a little late but here, anyways I haven't much to say, but next chapter is rather _purrfect_ involving wrapping gifts. So stick around for that. As always thanks to ODST110 for making me sound like I know English way better than I do. Here's the fic!

* * *

"So was it a coincidence we met our team here or were you planning something?" I asked Yang.

"Maybe~" Yang said. After seeing Ruby and Weiss make a hasty exit we entered the mall. Yang dragged us over to the 'nerd store' as she called it to pick up an action figure for Jaune. Buying the action figure we headed over to the weaponry shop.

"What are we getting here?" I asked her. As far as I know no one had asked for any weapon accessories. I thought we were going to stay away from unthoughtful gifts such as armor polish.

"Ruby's been geeking about a new mechanics set. She said it would help her build her newest projects faster. She had been saving up, but Crescent Rose needed a few new gears so she spent her money on her weapon. I was going to get this for her and then something from that bakery downtown Weiss takes her to all the time."

"Red Velvet Bakery? Aren't you worried Weiss will get her something from there? I mean if she takes her there all the time wouldn't she get her something from there?" I asked her.

"Nope. Weiss doesn't 'condone' that much sugar. She only takes Ruby there because she begs." That's true. Weiss tried to rein Ruby's intake of sugar back after she learned what she eats normally. Weiss had made her eat more balanced diet on the daily. Though somehow Ruby always sneaks in something sweet.

"True." Yang grabbed a rather large kit taking it to the cash register to be ringed up. We left the shop to go to the bookstore. I took a deep breath letting the smell of ink and processed wood in.

"Blake we're here to get Pyrrha the Harry Potter book series, not to ogle. Stay away from the books." I looked around seeing the Ninjas of Love series, and the newest book. I could feel my mouth water.

"Oh no you don't Blake. Stay away from there." Yang said following my eyes to the books. She grabbed my hand pulling me towards the correct aisle.

"But Yang, it's the new one." I had been waiting forever for the new book, and now of all times it came out. Then again the first chapter was probably set during this month. The last book left off in the fall season after the murder of his lover, but considering the main ninja didn't know he murdered his lover the new novel will be heart breaking.

"No 'buts' Blake. We're here for Pyrrha. Maybe we can get you the book later." I pouted grabbing Pyrrha's books. I just wanted to see it.

"Why'd I have to come in here? Couldn't you have done this one by yourself?" It wasn't fair to make me come into my domain and not get anything. Especially when it's right there.

"Because I originally wanted to get the movie series, but you kept arguing that the books are better. It was your idea." I sighed. She was right. I made sure Yang got the books because the books were a lot more interesting than the movies. Of course the movies were arguably one of the best cinematic series so far, but the image created by reading is much better.

"Who's next?" I asked Yang. We took the books to a cashier who rang us up.

"Nora and Ren. Nora said get him writing stuff, and Nora is a wild card. The only thing I have ever seen her talk about is her love of pancakes and talking about people." Yang and I walked towards a Stationary store. There were endless lines of journals and pens. Different colors and styles. Fountain pen, ball point, roller pens, pens with erasers, pens with multi ink colors. Then the journals. Hard cover, soft cover, leather bound, and recycled. There were journals of all sizes and colors. It was sort of amazing.

"Should we get him a journal?" I asked. Pens were so small, and easily lost. I'm sure he has a large enough collection as is.

"Yep, but what kind? Maybe a leather bound one?" She asked. Before I could say anything Yang was off.

" Look at that one, it's pink!" Yang grabbed the journal startling a customer who had been staring at it.

"It's perfect Yang. Why don't we go check out?" The lady who had been staring at the journal looked like she wanted to speak to us, and I really don't want a fight to break out. Especially with a very fiery Yang and a very flammable store. We checked out seeing the glare of the angry customer as we left. Leaving Yang turned towards me with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Did that lady seem like she had a stick up her butt to you?" I chuckled.

"I actually think she wanted the journal we picked out." Yang probably stopped her mid decision.

"Really, that makes se-" Yang stopped looking into a culinary store.

"What is it Yang?" I looked into the window trying to see what stopped her.

"Limited Edition Tree Sap Syrup from the forest. It's got different flavors and from different trees and everything!" Yang said. We walked into the he store grabbing a case of the limited edition syrup. The box itself held five different types of syrups. It was rather heavy, and the amount of syrup could last someone for months and months and months. I saw one of the syrups was the type we had to get on our team mission. Checking out, Yang started carrying the bags of presents on her shoulder. It looked rather heavy.

"Do you need help Yang?"

"Nah this is nothing." Yang smiled at me. I watched her walk even faster ahead of me. Last week I went and got her a present. It was hard to decide what to give her. She literally liked everything, and knowing her she'd appreciate anything she got for Christmas. Though she dropped her scroll the other day and cracked the screen, so I ended up getting her a new one, and then I finally decided to get her the next game from the Combat series she always plays on the tv.

"Who's next?" I think that was about everyone. I only have Weiss left. Yesterday I got Ruby a copy of an old fairytale book. It wa similar to the one I had when I was little, and I know she will enjoy it if she gave it a read. Considering how much she resembles one of the tales, and how much she wants to be a hero, the book seemed a perfect match.

"We both have Weiss. And I think I've just found what I'm getting her." Yang ran into another store. This time a spa.

"A Spa?" Weiss is the most hygienic person I know, but I'd never guess she'd go to a spa.

"Sure, she always complains her shoulders ache. I bet someone could massage those aches right out." Weiss isn't a morning person and one of the reason all of Team RWBY knows it is because when she wakes up every morning she stretches her entire body, and almost everything pops. Shoulders, legs, neck, everything, and then she takes an hour long hot shower. Which may have given me an idea.

"Get your spa pass, then meet me at that old music store a few places down." I said. I walked into the store and Funky Beats and searched for the autographed section. Weiss always sung in the shower, and when she thought we were asleep she'd start really singing. Not the opera stuff she normally does, but music she actually likes. Weiss breaks out into musicals when she thinks no one listens. At first I didn't know that was what she was singing, but I learned after a while.

"May I help you?" A man asked after seeing me looking around. He walked up to me. I guess he was some worker in the store.

"I'm looking for an autographed copy of The Phantom of the Opera." I said. He laughed at me slapping his knee.

"That's funny." After he stopped laughing he looked up at me seeing my completely serious face.

"You weren't joking?"

"No I wasn't."

"Oh, well then you'll be here to the new year. We literally have no categories or organization. All of these walls hold the signed albums." He said pointing to the walls. Every wall was covered I albums from floor to ceiling.

"All of the wall albums are signed?" I asked.

"Yep. There is no way hurrying to find one. Better go search on the I- OW!" The worker hunched over low enough for me to see an old man, with a very dented cane.

"What was that for?" The worker asked.

"Because you're running away my customers. Go sweep the floor or something." The old man said. He looked towards me smiling

"Now tell me what I can do for you?" He asked.

"I was looking for a signed album of The Phantom of the Opera." I said. He looked around his walls before motioning me to the far back one.

"You're an opera fan?" He looked around getting a view of all the shelves on that wall.

"No I'm not, but one of my friends is really into musicals and I know this is one of her favorites." He motioned to the very top shelf.

"Pull one out from there." He said.

"Just randomly? I have a specific album in mind. That's why I was talking about-" He raised his cane to stop me from speaking.

"Just do it. Don't question." I reached towards the top shelf. My hand suddenly felt drawn to the very end. I pulled out the last album, and there it was. The Phantom of the Opera signed and everything.

"How did you? How did I?"

"Christmas is an interesting time, no? It looks likes someone's here for you. Why don't you just take that album on the house? Tell Ms. Schnee I said hello." And with that he left. Yang walked up beside me smiling as usual.

"Who was that? Did you know him?" Yang asked. She started walking out of the mall and I had no choice, but to follow.

"He was the owner I think. He gave me the album on the house. I didn't know him, but apparently Weiss did. He told me to tell her hello."

"Really?" Yang asked surprised. I could understand her surprise. Weiss didn't really seem to be the friends with old people type. Thinking about it, did I even ever mention Weiss?

"Yeah, funny thing is I don't remember talking about Weiss at all." I don't think I ever mentioned her.

"Sometimes you slip and you don't know it. If we're finished let's go home." Yang said calling another taxi. The old man and the store gave me a funny feeling. Nothing bad, but almost like he worked some miracle. Like a Christmas Miracle.

* * *

(Sorry it's a little later in the day, finals are a pain.)-ODST110


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's your favorite shoe redfootblue here with the next day of RWBY. Here's a few little pranks, and maybe something serious. Thanks to ODST110 , and as always, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Right now was my time to be left alone in Team RWBY's dorm to wrap the gifts we got everyone. We thought it would be best for each of us to have a brief period of time today so we none of us would see what the other was getting. Ruby told me earlier Yang was 'a bit' impatient , and she liked to peek. Speaking of Yang, apparently she got everyone in Team RWBY special wrapping paper. Why we needed special wrapping paper was a mystery, but I appreciate the thought. I went into Yang's closet pulling out the wrapping tub marked Blake.

"Damn it Yang." She got me a tub of wrapping paper with Christmas cats on them. It was literally wrapping paper with different kittens in Christmas hats. The paper was rather cute though. Below the tube was a pack of pretty green ribbons. The type you had to tie yourself. Sitting on the middle of the floor I started wrapping the individual gifts. First Yang's game and her new scroll, then Ruby's book, and lastly Weiss' album. After wrapping them and tapping down the corners I picked up the ribbon, and cut a length of ribbon up to my shoulder. For Yang's box I decide to make an eccentric bow, large and lengthy. As I started out I noticed the ribbon was oddly sticky. It kept sticking to my clothes. Every time I picked part of the ribbon off it would wrap around my leg or my to unwrap the ribbon from my leg it stuck onto my hand. Really stuck on my hand. I tried pulling it off with my other hand.

"Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea?" I muttered to myself. I need to rip this off or get someone to rip it off. I looked around seeing my scroll beside me. Picking it up with my hands still together I hit the screen trying to turn it on. After five minutes and a lot of dropping the scroll I had Yang's number up and dialing.

"Hello?" Yang asked.

"Yang Xiao Long What did you do to my ribbons?" I asked her. I heard her start laughing from inside the phone.

"What ever do you mean~?"

"Quit playing around."

"Well since it seems you're _stuck_ on the topic. I maybe have tried out a new type of heat activated glue on those ribbons of yours." Damn it Yang.

"Get over here and fix me right now!" I yelled into the phone.

"Don't be so _wound_ up. You'll get _knots_."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Okay okay I'm coming."

* * *

After Blake finished wrapping her gifts I was next. Yang said she wanted to go last, and Ruby was being too busy playing with Jaune on one of his T. V. games. When Blake came into JNPR's room to switch off with me she looked extremely annoyed. When I questioned her why, she wouldn't say anything other than "That Closet is Evil." While I don't understand the meaning of those words I could understand I need to be careful. I walked back into our room going to Yang's closet. Looking around I saw a tube of wrapping paper with the words 'For the Princess of Team RWBY.'

"I swear." The tube was of Disney Princesses. It felt rather heavy. I shook the tube. A little bottle fell out. I picked it up seeing a note attached.

' _I'm giving you a little pre Christmas gift. With a few sips of this you won't be such a princess._

 _\- Your Subject Yang'_

"Yang Xiao Long I am a Heiress not a Princess and we are underage!" I yelled. I could hear her laugh booming from Team JNPR's room across the hall.

* * *

Ruby went before I did, and she looked a little worried after both Blake and Weiss came back flustered. Which she should be, and if it weren't for her being my family I would have pranked her like the rest.

"So what's in store for Ruby?" Blake asked. Weiss looked up from her scroll which she had been pouting at.

"Nothing. Ruby has perfectly normal wrapping paper." Weiss and Blake looked shocked.

"Why? After you trapped me in ribbon and did dust knows what to Weiss." Blake said.

"She tried to get me drunk!" I laughed at Weiss' outburst.

"Really?" Blake asked looking towards me.

"I just made a suggestion. She didn't have to take it." I laughed. "Where'd you put that bottle anyway if you aren't going to drink it?" I asked. That drink wasn't cheap.

"W-well I didn't say I didn't want it. What kind of paper did you get Ruby?" Weiss asked. So the heiress likes to drink. Interesting.

"I got her poinsettia wrapping paper. The red Christmas flower. It's one of her favorites. Ruby and I used to get the biggest poinsettia we could find every year, and take it to Summer."

"Summer? Is she a sister I don't know about?" Weiss asked.

"It's her mom."

"But I thought her mother was- oh."

"Yeah. It's just a tradition. She always wants to spend Christmas with the people she loves."

"That's sweet." Blake said.

This was Ruby's first Christmas without Qrow or our dad. While she seemed to be doing fine I know it has to be a little hard for her. Ruby gets a little sad around Christmas without Summer, and while we always managed to cheer her up, this year is different. Though it seems better this year, I have noticed she hasn't moped around. Maybe coming to Beacon, and becoming leader, and having real responsibilities has done her some good.

* * *

(Finals may suck but I still got an 86 on my math one. Praise be unto the sun. Strikes Sun pose.) -ODST110


	4. Chapter 4

It's your favorite shoe redfootblue here with another chapter. It's late. I'm sorry. I was working a show. Anyways enjoy this chapter and the Disney reference. Thanks to ODST110 for making me not sound like poopy, and here is the chapter. Next chapter the girls get a special visit. Also sorry if this chapter seems disconnected. I didn't have much time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yang do we all really have to come pick out a tree? I mean our room is small as it is." I asked. Blake, Ruby, and I were dragged by Yang to the Christmas tree farm to help pick out one. While i know Ruby would have wanted to come anyways I don't see why I had to go.

"Because it's good for everyone to have a say in what we put in our dorm, and it's the break. Let's spend time together. Like an actual team." Yang said. Our cab dropped us off at the tree farm. I saw an old man greeting everyone in. Blake looked at him confused.

"Do you know him Blake?" I asked.

"I don't know. He looks like the old man from the store where is was getting the-" She stopped talking glancing at me then Yang. Yang nodded.

"He does look like the guy from the store, but I don't know why he'd be here." We walked up the entrance. Blake going to see the man. We waited behind her while she talked to him.

"Do I know you?" Blake asked him. The old man smiled at her.

"I think not, but I have a pretty common face I've been told."

"Oh, sorry for bothering you then." She still seemed confused. Blake stood there awkwardly staring at the old man.

"Well Blake, we should go pick a tree to cut and bring back." Yang said. The old man reached behind himself bringing out an axe.

"Looks like you forgot an axe. Take mine, I've got another for backup. Have a Merry Christmas." Yang took the axe pushing us forward. We walked into the maze of trees. Many were different sizes and shades of green, though all of them had a strong smell to them.

"So, what kind of tree do we want?" Ruby asked.

"I'm thinking about a seven or eight foot tree." Yang said. I looked around. A lot of these were eight foot.

"But shouldn't we choose something smaller because of the smaller room?"

"Nah, the bigger the better." Yang held up her thumb measuring the trees in some oddball way. Did she not bring a tape measure?

"How about we vote? All in favor of the tall tree raise your hand." Ruby said. Blake and Yang raised their hands. At least Ruby didn't, a tie would mean we would have to find a happy medium.

"All in favor of a small tree raise your hand." My hand shot up, but I was alone.

"Wait Ruby why aren't you voting with me?"

"I'm the judge. I don't vote." Yang chuckled. My own partner against me.

"Tall it is. Now what color? Dark green or light green?" And that started the period of ignoring everything I said pertaining to the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We decorated the tree for what seemed like ten hours, but it was really only two. First Yang and Blake had to unload it from the car we used,that was an ordeal in itself. They literally chose the largest tree the place had to offer. When we brought it inside, the tree didn't even fit. Yang had to cut off over half a foot from the stump at the bottom, and then it took up almost the whole space of our room. But for all the flaws in the selection of the tree it actually looked rather decent. Everyone added a touch of something to the tree. Ruby and Yang put on read and yellow bulbs, I used silver and white garland, and Blake added twinkling fairy lights and little bows to put on the branches. It actually looked quite cute. All that was left was the star on top.

In the Schnee family we have a certain way Christmas is prepared. Father sends someone to find a tree, mother decorates it while I sing or Winter plays the piano and then Father says a few words about being thankful for the position you are in. After that he tops the tree, and has someone take a photo of us together in front of the tree.

The trees star was the most important part of the whole ordeal. Sometimes we could help find the tree, or we help mother decorate the tree, but Father never allows us to stick the star on top. In our house it was considered an important job, so while Yang and Ruby dug around in their bags to find the tree topper I didn't expect to hear Yang ask if I wanted to put the star on the tree.

"Weiss would you like to put the star on top?"

"What?" I asked. She looked at me confused as if I were going deaf.

"Would you like to put the star on top of the Christmas tree?" Ruby looked at me encouragingly.

"You're letting me put the star on top of the tree?" I asked. Ruby and Yang looked at one another.

"Well, yeah. It's your first real Christmas. I know you've done Christmas each year with your family like, but this is the first one where you haven't had to be so prim and proper. This is the first one with friends." Yang held the star out to me.

"W-what about Blake?" My voice cracked.

"Yang and I already discussed this. I've had a real Christmas before, and I think you deserve the honor this year." Blake said. I took the star from Yang's hands.

"Then I will top the tree. Thank you for thinking of me." Yang slapped my back.

"Shut up and stick it up there Weiss, no need to be so prim." I stood on my tiptoes trying to reach the top. I didn't even come close to the tip. I tried again balancing on one foot trying to find some extra leverage.

"Uh Weiss-"

"I've got it. I'll do it from another side." I tried using the trees lean to my assistance. I still wasn't tall enough. Maybe if I jumped? I bent down bending my legs and springing up. Once, twice, three times, and it was no use. I'm too short.

"Would you like some help?" Yang asked. I turned around to see all of them trying not to laugh. I flushed in embarrassment . It's not like I can help being so short.

"If you would." Yang reached our picking me up under my arms.

"Not there! I'm not a child!" I huffed. Ruby started to crack. I could hear her snicker.

"Sorry." Yang's lips quivered. She picked me up by my waist. I finally was able to reach the star.

" _It's the circle of life._ " Yang whipped us around to see Blake holding up her phone.

"You are not playing the Lion King right now!" I huffed. Ruby and Blake laughed wiping tears from their eyes as I tried to scramble down to them.

"Let go of me Yang." Yang's grip on me tightened.

"Just let them have their fun my son."

"That's not even correct. The monkey held up the cub, not the father!" I stopped struggling and started to pout. So it may be a little funny, but when I get down there I'm gonna show them the _real_ circle of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Finals are done and now it is time to play the waiting game to find out what I got. I hope anyone else doesn't have to wait very long, but who knows. I got my HolliRay t-shirt from Ray from twitch right before I left for home, which is awesome.) -ODST110


	5. Chapter 5

It's your favorite shoe redfootblue here with the chapter I was supposed to post yesterday. Sorry abou that. I am sick, and I took NyQuil and passed out while writing it. Oops. So with that I'm posting two chapters today. Thanks to ODST110 and as always enjoy.

* * *

Surprisingly Uncle Qrow said he was going to come visit us before Christmas. I didn't expect him to come at all so this was a good surprise. Another great thing is Winter was supposed to be popping by too. Winter didn't tell anyone when she was going to come, but Weiss said she wanted to do 'room inspections'. What no of us expected was them coming in on the same day.

It started of with Winter.

"Weiss, please introduce me to your teammates." Winter said walking in. She shook us each by the hand. I could already tell she was making an effort to curb her usual manners for Weiss. It was one of those big sister radar links. I knew Winter was being polite as she could.

"This is Ruby Rose. You've already met her, but under unfortunate circumstances." Winter nodded towards Ruby.

"Blake Belladonna is a studious girl who always seems to know everything." Blake smiled at her before sitting back on her bed.

"It is a pleasure Blake." Winter said, and I couldn't help but laugh at her little remarks. They seemed snide if listened to carefully.

"Lastly Yang Xiao Long. Resident snoring machine, and the messiest if not friendliest of us all." Winter smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you Winter." I said. Winter nodded at me.

"So Weiss explain to me what-"

"Hello Team RWBY!" Uncle Qrow ran into our room without knocking. Winters whole demeanor shifted.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby jumped on him.

"Hey there rascal. What are you up to?" He asked. Zwei came up wagging. I looked at Winter who fixed her outfit.

"Well Weiss, it was nice seems I will be back again at a later point." Winter started to walk out.

"Don't let me stop you from having fun. Come back here Winter. We can be civil just this once, for family." Qrow said. That was the most I've heard him say not drunkenly.

"I suppose we can try. For family." Winter said. I could tell she was uncomfortable. Her whole body screamed fight or flight. Hopefully no one would be fighting, but just in case. . .

"Can I have your weapons?" I asked them. Both Qrow and Winter looked at me surprised.

"Our weapons? Why?" Qrow asked. His hands reached for his weapon.

"Just a little reassurance that you two won't start fighting." They both handed me their weapons

"I wouldn't start fighting. It's not like I'm a _barbarian_. " Qrow said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." Winter smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked Winter. Weiss and I stepped back. Ruby hid in the corner and Blake followed the dog into our bathroom. I'm glad they got out while they could.

"Well your mannerism is similar to that of a barbarian."

"Really? Takes one to know one I guess. When did you join the barbarians league though? If I had known I would have thrown you a party." Winter started to fume.

"It must have been just around the time you ran out of good comebacks."

"Really! I thought it was pretty witty for a commoner like me."

"No, your humor level is one that could be compared to lewd jokes, bad puns, and the occasional one liner. Not anything of an advanced comedic artist." I saw a steel glance in Qrow's eyes. Our family was pretty serious about jokes.

"And what would a Schnee know about comedy?" Qrow asked. He took out his flask taking a swig. This could turn out bad.

"I happen to be proficient in the art of sarcasm for your information." She poked him in the chest.

"I happen to be proficient in the _art_ of sarcasm myself." He said pushing her back.

"Was that a swipe at me?" Winter reached for her weapon only to find it not there.

"Resorting to violence so quickly Schnee. Guess you're nothing without that weapon of yours." I slapped my hand on to my face. Did he really have to provoke her?

"That's it!" Winter yelled and she swung at him. I turned away from most of their fight. Only looking back when I heard the occasional thump of a bed, or our stuff being damaged. It had to be an hour later when they finally called it quits. I thought one of them had died after it got quiet, but after both of them broke out in laughter I flipped around. Our room was destroyed. The bunk beds in pieces, books scattered everywhere, much to Blake's horror, and multiple holes in our walls. Winter and Qrow sat down on the remains of our beds.

"Not bad Ice Queen. That was fun."

"I agree. That was a good fight." Winter said. Weiss came up beside me.

"You two just destroyed our beds, our rooms, and Blake's personal property, and that is all you have to say for yourselves?" Weiss said. They both looked around the room.

"Uh, yes, sorry about your sleeping arrangements . I can order new beds for you, preferably more stable." Winter said. She looked ashamed though I saw some amusement in her eyes, unlike Qrow.

"Nonsense we can make some high tech, personalized, and mechanical bunk beds." Qrow countered.

"And I'm saying I don't want Weiss sleeping on some death contraption."

"It's not a death contraption. It would be perfectly safe."

"You literally wield a deadly scythe. Everything you have ever made is to destroy."

"I'm still an engineer you're undermining me p-"

"STOP!" Weiss and I screamed together. Qrow and Winter looked ready to fight again.

"Both of you get out and come back when you learn how to cooperate." Weiss said. I pushed the two adults out the door ignoring their pleas. Why do families always argue at christmas?


	6. Chapter 6

It's your favorite shoe redfootblue here with another chapter. Movie Night! How fun. Next chapter is gonna be fun. Saying that, thanks to ODST110 and enjoy.

* * *

"Movie night!" I shouted in our dorm hallway. Team RWBY, JNPR, and Team SSSN decided that a Christmas Movie night would be fun, and while some of Team SSSN didn't celebrate Christmas they still had a few movies they wanted to watch, and add in. We all crowded around in the dorm lounge, which was a little small, but it just made the space all the more cozy.

"First order of business, snacks. Team JNPR, report." Pyrrha stood up saluting me with a smile.

"Team JNPR Pyrrha speaking, we've brought popcorn, soda, and assortments of cookies and pancakes." Pyrrha said. We looked at the table over to their stack. Nora was halfway through eating a pancake, and what looked to be the last.

"Maybe not the pancakes, Team SSSN report." Neptune stood up with another salute to me.

"Ruby, Team SSSN brings hot coco, peppermint sticks, tea, marshmallows, and chocolate covered pretzels, and a little something for the hot coco." He winked. Sun helped up two bottles of Liquor.

"Red Wine and Cinnamon Liquor. You can thank me later. " Sun said.

"Keep that away from my cup." I told him.

"Team RWBY what did we bring?" I asked.

"We brought an assortment of chocolate candies, caramels, and fruit snacks, and juices instead of soda." Weiss said.

"Good. Let's start! Did anyone bring movies?" Everyone looked around at one another.

"No? Did we forget the most important part of movie night?" I sat on the couch crossing my arms.

"We could always search on Netflix." Blake suggested. That would work.

"Anyone have a Netflix account?" Nora's hand shot up.

"Ren and I have one we can use. We've saved some good Christmas movies too." After a quick set up period we had there Netflix up and started to decide on the films.

"I wanna watch Die hard." Yang said flipping to that movie. Jaune grabbed the remote.

"Die Hard isn't a Christmas movie."

"It has a Christmas setting." Yang pointed out.

"Doesn't make it Christmas. Why don't we watch Miracle on 34th street?" He flipped to that movie.

"The Queen of the castle demands Frozen." Nora said grabbing the remote. Ren snatched it from her.

"That's not on Netflix. How about The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Before he could get to the movie, Blake grabbed the remote, surprising me. Normally Blake is indifferent towards movies unless it is based on a book.

"How about Wuthering Heights?"

"I agree with Nora on Frozen." Weiss grabbed the remote.

"Team SSSN all agrees on Jack Frost." Sun said with Sage, Neptune, and Scarlet nodding their heads in agreement.

"ENOUGH! We're watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas, the animated version, and that's final." I said using my semblance to snatch the remote before anyone could interfere and in the blink of an eye I had the movie going. Everyone grumbled but settled down in their seats and started snacking. We made it through everyone's favorite movie before the sun came up, even Nora and Weiss's, who had the movie on disc.

When the last movie ended half of us were asleep, including all of Team SSSN. Jaune picked up Pyrrha who had fallen asleep during The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Ren carried Nora who crashed who knows when. She ate so many sweets that it was hard to tell if she was in a coma or not. Ren waved goodbye to us.

Team SSSN slept on the floor, half finished drinks still in their hands. They may have had one too many cups of their spiked coco. I groggily looked around, and saw Yang picking up Blake. Blake and Weiss downed the whole bottle of Red Wine during the night with the occasional cup from Pyrrha. Weiss came up beside me tapping my shoulder.

"Wake up Ruby, let's get you in bed."

"Nooooo." I groaned.

"Come on Ruby." She poked my side.

"Stop ittt."

"Let's go to bed." She said poking me again.

"Carry meeeeeee." Weiss sighed picking me up and wrapping my legs around her back. I crossed my arms snuggling into her.

"Let's go." Weiss walked us into our dorm. I slid off of her and into her bed.

"Ruby get out of my bed."

"No it's warmer than mine. Right by the heat."

"Heat rises you dolt."

"Just let me stay in here, Blake let's Yang sleep in hers."

"Fine, but keep your feet to yourself." I hummed in agreement.

"Thanks Weiss!"

"I swear to whatever being is out there, you better not tell a soul." She said as she went under the covers with me. I should probably tell her that Yang wakes up frequently, and will see us, but I guess that can wait. It's not like it would kill Weiss if someone saw her being nice, right?

* * *

(Go Christmas and cool gifts.) -ODST110

(Red finds this superficial but agrees)- Red

(Gifts are fun.) -ODST110

(Fight me.)- Red

(I am ready to tussle.) -ODST110


	7. Chapter 7

It's your favorite shoe redfootblue here with another chapter. A little short. This one is all about traditions. Some families or people have little traditions they do around Christmas. For me it's reading A Christmas Carol, for my family's it's getting a new pair of pajamas on Christmas Eve. Anyways thanks to ODST110 and as always enjoy the chapter.

* * *

After waking up from Ruby's Christmas Movie Marathon Nora dragged me to the kitchen to make pancakes. Ever since I can remember, Nora and I have made pancakes during the holiday time. While she didn't have a bone in her body that could cook, she tried to help as much as she could, but I usually ended up making them by myself.

"How many pancakes are we gonna make Ren? A bunch? A ton? A million?" Nora asked me.

"Maybe not that many. Enough for Team JNPR, SSSN, and RWBY."

"And me!" She jumped up clapping her hands.

"And you. Could you go get me a pitcher of water? These pancakes won't make themselves." While she ran off I mixed the ingredients for the first batch. Living with Nora for so long I've learned how to maximize the number of pancakes I can get out of a batch.

"Here ya go Ren!" Nora said handing me the water. I dumped it into the mixing bowl. Putting the first two pancakes on the grill the kitchen started to smell of cinnamon, and vanilla.

"If you want special pancakes you have to find the ingredients." Nora nodded running off and bringing me back blueberries, chocolate chips, and a lot of other random ingredients. It was three hours later when I finally finished my last batch. Each batch I managed to make fifty pancakes and I had ten batches. Making a total of five hundred pancakes. The teams rolled in smelling the pancakes.

"What's that wonderful smell?" Pyrrha asked then noticed the stacks of pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes. We've made chocolate chip, blueberry, banana nut, cinnamon, vanilla, strawberry, wheat, cinnamon apple, raspberry, and regular. There's enough for everyone, please dig in." With mouths open everyone grabbed a plate stacking pancakes. Sitting down we started eating.

"Where did you learn to make pancakes like this?! They're awesome." Yang said. She had a stack as big as her head though Team SSSN beat her. No one could see them over there stacks.

"Well, Nora likes pancakes a lot. It became a Christmas Tradition of sorts to make her pancakes each year out of whatever we had. I guess I got good at it." I said. I had strawberry pancakes on my plate savouring their flavor.

"I can understand that. Back at my home my family would throw a Christmas Party Dance. My sisters always used to win, but it was fun." Jaune said. He started a stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Each year Neptune and I make banana bread,Sun said. He looked bashful. "Or at least try."

"Sun has a habit of eating the bananas before we can actually use them, or burning the bread. I have pretty good cooking skills too."

"What about you Blake?" I asked her. She had been quite eating vanilla pancakes.

"I don't do anything much, but each year I read A Christmas Carol. It's relatively short, so I can read it in one sitting on Christmas Eve." Blake said. She took her plate to the sink.

"I suppose I have a Christmas tradition of sorts. Winter and I do each other's hair on Christmas night. We sit by the fire and talk, and braid each other's hair. Like Blake it's not much, but it's important."

"Sage and I don't celebrate Christmas, but while everyone celebrates Christmas we go to the movies. There is never anyone there, so we hop movies until we've seen them all."

"Each year I would choose one neighbor on my street and make and ornate ornament from metal using my semblance. It was always easy because of my semblance, but my neighbors thought I was just really good at metalworking." Pyrrha said. I looked around seeing everyone's plates cleaned. Nora was oddly silent, but then I noticed her rubbing her stomach.

"How many pancakes did ya eat Nora?" I asked her.

"Oh, only two, or three...hundred." Everyone eyes bugged.

"That's less than last year I suppose." We all went to the sink cleaning our plates. It's always interesting to hear other people's traditions. Either wacky or cute, there is always a story behind them or a reason for them, and I find those traditions are irreplaceable.

* * *

(Chocolate oranges made by ferrara are the best. They are super tasty.) -ODST110


	8. Chapter 8

Team RWBY decided today would be a good day to make cookies, and by Team RWBY I mean Yang and Ruby. Weiss and I just agreed to help. After looking around on the Internet we each found a recipe we thought would taste good. Yang said she wanted to make this a competition of sorts,

"The best tasting cookies win. No prizes, just sweet, sweet, bragging rights." With that we went into the kitchen. We all had different ingredients we needed, some more hard to find than others.

"So where are you getting the rum for the rum balls?" I asked Yang. The only type of alcohol kept in stock at Beacon is rubbing alcohol, and maybe a few bottles of whiskey from Professor Port.

"I had some saved. Don't worry about it, just focus on your cookies." Yang winked at me pulling out a flask and taking a sip.

"Did you steal that from your Uncle?" It had his logo on the flask.

"I prefer _borrowed_." And with that she went to her bowl. I decided to make Gingerbread Man cookies because around Christmas it's a classic.I can remember making plates of these and then devouring them while reading. Sometimes I'd give the little men ears or a tail. Putting most of my ingredients together I preheated the oven to 350. After mixing my ingredients thoroughly and beating the batter to get out lumps I put a layer of the dough across my baking sheet to smooth it out. Opening the oven door I placed the sheet inside. I should be good for a good twenty or twenty five minutes.

I started looking around at everyone else's job so far. Weiss had her scroll out following the instructions to a tee. I laughed ghee when I saw her tongue sticking out in concentration. I wouldn't be surprised if she has never cooked a day in her life. I looked over her shoulder at the recipe. It wasn't too hard, a simple one for White Macadamia nut cookies. Fitting for a heiress.

"Hello Blake, have you finished baking?" She asked me while trying to wipe sweat off her brow she put a glob of flour on herself.

"My cookies are in the oven. Uh Weiss?" How do I tell her she's got flour on her face without embarrassing her?

"Yes Blake?" She looked up at me confused. Flour was smudged on her nose, cheek, and forehead. It was too cute.

"N-nothing, I don't remember. Have fun baking." I walked over to Ruby. I could tell exactly what she was trying to make. Keyword _trying_. As far as I could tell Ruby got to making the dough and then stopped. Ruby heard my footsteps and looked up at me. Her face was stuffed with chocolate chips.

"Heeh Blahhe." She said waving at me.

"You know the chocolate chips go in the dough right?" I grabbed the bag from her dumping the chips into the dough.

"But Blake." Ruby said. Her lips turned brown.

"Do you really want to lose? You've got to beat Yang." Ruby pouted.

"You're right. Do you think I have a chance of beating Weiss?"

"I don't know. Let's give the dough a taste." I pulled out two spoons from a drawer handing her one, and then dipping into the dough. It wasn't half bad, a little sweeter than normal, but still good. Ruby licked her lips eyes sparkling at the taste.

"I think you've got a fair shot." And with that I walked over to Yang. Yang was putting her rolled up balls on a baking sheet which I wasn't certain about. I never made rum balls, but I wouldn't have thought you'd bake them. As she started to put them in the oven Weiss came up behind her.

"Yang would you mind if I put my cookies on the shelf below yours?" Weiss held up a perfect sheet of cookies. Though her appearance was less than such.

"Go ahead, but you might want to rinse off first. You've got enough flour on you that I'm pretty sure you're flammable" Yang said. Weiss blushed sticking her sheet of cookies in the oven with Yang's. "Someone go check on Ruby I've got to get my cookies."

Going back to my oven I could smell the heaven sent Gingerbread men before I could see them. Putting on gloves and opening my oven the cookies looked perfect. I grabbed the sheet out of the oven getting my cookie stencil. I pushed down onto the cookies making little men in lines. After taking them off the sheet and onto a plate I gave them a dusting of powdered sugar. They looked perfect.

"Ruby Rose did you just eat all of your cookie dough? You're going to get salmonella poisoning!" Weiss shouted. I walked over seeing a very full Ruby, and a very empty bowl.

"Was it worth it?" I asked Ruby. She smiled up at me.

"Totally." With that she feel into what had to be a sugar induced coma.

"I don't think she'll be awake for a while.-What's that smell?"

"The cookies." Yang said. Weiss and Yang looked at each other wide eyed. I turned around to see black smoke pouring from Yang's oven. Weiss grabbed a fire extinguisher spraying the oven down completely. After making sure the area wouldn't burn Yang picked out the remains of both of their cookies.

"Yang Xiao Long what did you _do_?" Weiss asked pointing a finger at her.

"I followed the instructions." Yang looked at her scroll, but I grabbed it from her looking over the recipe.

"Yang these are No Bake Rum Balls. Meaning you don't bake them, though that alone shouldn't have caught the oven on fire." How did she manage to pull that off? Ruby walked by us rubbing her eyes.

"Yang's never been able to cook anything without burning it. She's horrible at baking." That explains that.

"Wait did anyone even actually make cookies?" Weiss asked. I handed her my plate of Gingerbread men.

"Alright Blake wins by default. Let's eat these cookies and crash!" Yang yelled grabbing the plate and the flask of rum. She's not going to be in the Christmas spirit with the hangover she has tomorrow, but none the less we followed her back to our dorm, forgetting about the burnt up stove and the damage we had done to the kitchen.

Recipe for the readers

Gingerbread Men: Ingredients

1/2 cup granulated sugar

1/4 cup butter or stick margarine, softened

1/2 cup orange juice

1/3 cup molasses

1/4 cup egg substitute or 1 egg white

1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour

2 teaspoons ground ginger

1/2 teaspoon baking powder

1/2 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon

1/4 teaspoon salt

1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg

Cooking spray

1 teaspoon powdered sugar

Prep:

Preheat oven to 350°.

Beat granulated sugar and butter at medium speed of a mixer until well-blended. Add juice, molasses, and egg substitute; beat well, and set aside.

Lightly spoon flour into dry measuring cups; level with a knife. Combine the flour and the next 6 ingredients (flour through nutmeg) in a small bowl; gradually add flour mixture to molasses mixture, stirring until well-blended. Pour batter into an 8-inch square baking pan coated with cooking spray. Bake at 350° for 25 minutes or until a wooden pick inserted in center comes out clean. Cool gingerbread in pan on a wire rack. Sprinkle with powdered sugar.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys it's your favorite shoe redfootblue with another chapter. Running late because i'm doing other fics thanks to ODST110 and enjoy.

Team RWBY just got back from partners gift exchange with JNPR, which went surprisingly well, though we ended up giving matching gifts. For Pyrrha both Blake and I, and Weiss and Ruby got her something Harry Potter related. We all got Jaune video game related merch, and Nora pancake items, and then somehow we managed to all get Ren Stationary items. While they loved their gifts, it was a weird coincidence, but now we were doing Team gift exchanges. I decided to go first because I really wanted to see the look in Blake's fast when she opened it.

"Blake I know how much you like the Ninjas of Love Series so I got you a few things that go with that." Blake opened the package. Looking inside she pulled out a bamboo cane, a ninja mask, and rope.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Blake asked me. I pulled out the new book in the series.

"You can follow their guide in chapter twelve." I winked tossing her the book. Her face flushed. The group laughed around us. Everyone knew what happened to be in those books.

"Well here's what I got you. It's nothing as _thoughtful_ as yours but it's still something." Blake handed me a box. I opened it up to see a brand new scroll, and the new Combat game I had been raving over for the past few weeks.

"Oh my dust Blake. Thank you!" I grabbed her into a hug.

"Can't. Breathe. Yang." She tapped my back.

"Sorry." I stepped back.

"Well Ruby, I've got your gift right here." Weiss took a step towards Ruby handing her a card. Ruby opened it reading what's inside.

"Aww Weiss~y." Ruby went in for a hug, and dropped something from the card.

"You dolt you dropped the gift." Weiss blushed. I watched as Ruby picked up the gift.

"Cookies?" Her eyes widened going back in for another hug. I grabbed the gift from her hands. She had a gift certificate for a cookie a day from the red velvet bakery.

"Darn it Weiss, that was part of my gift." I took out Ruby's gift. The giant tool kit and a gift card to the bakery. Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Best gifts ever!" She opened up one of her arms for a hug. I stepped in getting Weiss in my grasp. With my super strength I gave them a back breaking hug.

"Lighten up a little Yang. I only have one back."

"Sure sure, speaking of backs, my gift to you. I thought you might need this." I handed her the spa certificate. She looked it over before laughing. How was is supposed to feel about that?

"Don't give me that look Yang. Hold on, this is for you." Weiss handed me a card. Ignoring the writing, though I will read it later because I know she probably said something important, I looked at the gift. Weiss gave me the exact same thing I got her.

"We got each other the same thing." Weiss said to a curious Blake.

"This means we can go together and bond. Thank you Weiss." I went to grab her.

"Oh no. You've already broken my back once." I pouted at her.

"Please, I'll be gentle." She sighed.

"Did Ruby learn those insufferable eyes from you? Come here." I gave her a hug.

"Everyone's very touchy-feely today. It's nice. Seeing as Ruby's almost got all of her gifts i'll finish her off." Blake handed her a book. It looked like an antique. Something I'd be afraid to let Ruby hold.

"When we first met you spoke of us being here to make the world a better place. At the time it sounded like a fairy tale to me, but now I understand what you mean. There is a character in this book who shares similar qualities to you, and I think you'll like it." Blake said handing it to Ruby. Ruby's eyes looked watery.

"Look Yang." Ruby held up the book. I gasped taking it in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"It's nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just when we were little Summer used to read us this book to go to sleep. We lost it a long time ago, but this looks like the same exact book." I told her. Ruby walked over to Blake wrapping her arms around her. Blake rubbed her back.

"Thank you for the book Blake. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Ruby." Ruby let go of Blake drying her eyes. I handed her back the book. Ruby flipped through its pages. I can't believe Blake actually found a copy of it. I've searched for years and never found it.

"Well Weiss, I also have something for you." Blake handed her the album from the weird old man's store. She had wrapped it in the kitty wrapping paper I got her earlier and I noticed Weiss trying not to laugh. Opening the gift Weiss blushed.

"How did you know? Wait, is this signed?" Weiss asked her.

"Yep, it's signed. I know you secretly have a thing for musicals. I think all of team RWBY knows. You aren't very quiet in the shower."

"She's right." Ruby nodded.

"You aren't." I added. Weiss huffed at us, blushing furiously.

"Anyways. My gift I got for you is this." Weiss handed Blake the Disney Princess covered present.

"Th-thanks." Blake said choking on her words, I could see her shoulders shake in laughter.

"A sketch book?" Blake asked.

"There's a note attached as well. There's another gift, but it's not with us at the present." Weiss said. Blake looked up from reading the note.

"Thank you Weiss." I saw a wide smile, but when I looked at Blake for answer she shook her head.

"My turn!" Ruby zipped around the room grabbing the packages.

"For Blake I made you an exact replica of the sword weapon used in Ninjas of Love book one." Blake's eyes sparkled.

"With the trick blade?" Blake asked her.

"With the trick blade. Though it is a real weapon so I would be careful using it." Ruby handed her the sword.

"I can actually fight with this?" Blake asked. She held the sword like it would break any moment.

"If you want to. It's made out of the same metal Crescent Rose is."

"Awesome." Blake seemed speechless not that that was surprising.

"And for Weiss I made something a little more delicate." Ruby went and handed her a tiny package. Weiss unwrapped it open a box and pulling out a necklace. The necklace showed an intricate snowflake. Nothing like her family crest, but something that looked like it was made from nature. It looked entirely made out of glass.

"You made this?" Weiss asked. She handed it to Ruby let her help put it on her neck.

"Yep, it's a mix of metal and glass. Qrow taught me how to do it a few years ago. It takes a a lot of concentration and luck to get the mixture right."

"Thank you Ruby. It's beautiful." Weiss looked down at it.

"And now for Yang! It's outside." Ruby dragged us outside to the front of the school.

"Tada!" Ruby brought me over to my bike. My bike which I thought I had destroyed in battle. There wasn't a scratch on it. It looked even better than before.

"Did you fix her? That's amazing Ruby!"

"Took a little bit of elbow grease and headlight fluid, but she's as good as new. I even fixed her up with a few new tricks. Try her out." Ruby held the keys out to me. I grabbed them hopping on my bike. Cranking her up I heard the familiar purr of the engine.

"This is perfect." I stuck my helmet on revving the engine.

"Wait, are you actually leaving?" Blake asked me. Ruby grabbed her arm.

"Give her some time Blake. This is her Crescent Rose." Ruby said, and with that I was off into the chilled winter air.


	10. Chapter 10

Roman has never hinted that he was a holiday man, but when it came around to Christmas time he pushed for us to do something special. Saying something about 'his kids needed to know a real Christmas.' At first I thought he was joking, but then he pulled all of us together for a Secret Santa game. Where he got the idea confused me, though he did have it well thought out. When Cinder was pulled into the group I thought she was going to put a stop to the whole idea. We being criminals and this soft shit wasn't our type, but Cinder agreed happily saying 'gifts are gifts if Roman wants to play Santa let him.' And now we are sitting in a circle a few days before Christmas drinking eggnog and getting drunk exchanging gifts.

"Emerald start us off, who did you have?" Roman asked me. I don't know what he put in his eggnog, but his eyeliner was already smeared.

"I had Neo." I handed Neo a package

"That isn't how the game works Emerald. You have to say something nice about the person you're giving the gift to." I sighed.

"You aren't talkative like Mercury, or annoying like Roman, so I appreciate you. You're the easiest to handle." Neo smiled at me, I didn't know if she was taking that as a compliment or she was excited about that gift. Neo opened the package to see the shine of a trumpet.

"I know you can't really make noise so I decided to get you something loud. When I saw one of those hunters had a shiny trumpet I couldn't help but steal it for you." I said. Neo picked the trumpet out of the wrapping. Putting it to her lips she played a note. I was expecting it to sound bad, but she actually had a clear sound. Everyone looked over to Roman.

"What? She's been playing instruments since she was little. She's pretty good at it by now. I would hope so at least" Roman grabbed another cup of eggnog pouring in something clear. Neo put down her trumpet, grabbing her secret santa's gift.

"..." She handed it to Mercury. Roman broke off into giggle.

"I guess it's best that Neo got Mercury. No one needed to say anything to heighten his ego." I said. Mercury opened his gift seeing a brand new pair of boots, though there was a questionable brown splatter on the side of one of them. Neo typed into her phone handing it to Roman. Roman started to read.

"You never seem to have a regular pair of shoes without the heavy weapon in the boot. I got you a pair to wear around. Ignore the stain. You can clean it off with hydrogen peroxide." Roman finished, Cinder looked up smiling.

"How thoughtful. Isn't that thoughtful Mercury?" Cinder asked him. He actually did look rather pleased.

"Yes it is. Thank you Neo." Mercury took off his normal shoes and put on the new ones.

"Fits like a glove. Now my person is. . . funny, and enjoys having a sense of humor. This is for you Roman." Mercury handed Roman a small pink bag. Roman opened the bag pulling out a green bra.

"Hey! That is mine!" I yelled grabbing my bra back. Roman and Mercury high fived each other.

"There's actually another gift in the bottom." Mercury said. Roman reached into the bottom of the bag pulling out two tubes of eyeliner and mascara.

"Oooh the expensive brand." Roman said. "You went all out this time, huh kid?" That brand was actually really good. I use it when I can. Roman stuffed his gift back in his bag.

"I have Cinder, but I've got all of you a little something that I'll give you later. Cinder. What can I say? You're the mother of my two kids. The brainchild behind our scheme, and sort of my boss. Here's your gift." Roman handed her a gift wrapped box.

"While the idea of having children with you repulses me and some of that was incredibly false I'll take it as a compliment." Cinder opened the gift. It was a dust crystal encrusted headband.

"You've always got your hair in your face. It's not good for your skin. The dust crystals actually work like your bracelets and your clothes." With that he finished his spiked eggnog.

"Thank you Roman." Cinder put the headband on, but still had her hair in her eyes defeating the purpose of the headband. Uncrossing her legs and taking a sip from her eggnog she reached behind her back handing me a bag.

"To a very loyal, observant, and thorough friend." Cinder said. That was the first time I had heard her call anyone a friend. Sure she's called us pawns, or workers, or minions, but never friends.

"Thanks Cinder." I smiled at her.

"You haven't even opened it." Mercury groaned. I opened the bag seeing a pair of stiletto heels.

"You do pretty well in the heels you have now. They look nice, but these will look great on you." I strapped on the heels.

"Cinder's right, they do look great." Roman said.

"I think that finishes that. Happy Holidays! You'll find a little something in your stockings." Roman waved at us stumbling into his room. I walked back to my room. I don't think I owned stockings. Walking into my room I noticed an actual stocking on my bed. I poked it seeing a black cloud come out of it, what was inside that stockin? Picking it up I dumped the stocking out. It was a pile of coal. I shook the stocking again seeing a note.

 _You've been naughty, but I think it's nice. Maybe you can light this coal with the lighter you stole from me.-Roman_

I laughed remembering the lighter I stole from him a while ago. In the envelop of the card was a voucher for a free dinner at the best restaurant in town. I don't know how Roman knew, but I was actually really into different food. Fancy food, exotic, sweet, savory, foreign. While I usually just take whatever I want I always pay for good food. Even if I thought this was a stupid idea i'm sort of glad we did this.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys redfootblue here with another chapter. I'm quite tired and have a book to read, but enjoy the chapter. Thanks to ODST110 who made it not rubbish, and who has been motivating me the whole week to finish this thing. Tomorrow is the last chapter, though I might do a New Years fic if you all want it. If ya have a certain two people ya want me to do or a good idea let me know. A merry Christmas, and Christmas Eve guys.

* * *

Ozpin and I organized a Holiday Feast for the students who stayed over the break. It took most of the week to plan out what we were going to do. There was a toss up between a more traditional route or contemporary, but in the end we decided on a mixture with some contemporary and some traditional food. The whole meal was planned for three courses a light appetizer, a dinner, and then a dessert. We planned for a speech in between each course which Ozpin should start.

"As the first course comes out let us take a moment to remember why we are here. Not only are we here as hunters or huntress, but as human beings first. This is a time of the year to remember our friends and family. Remember why we are here in this world, and never forget who you are." With that the first course was served.

It was a light broth for me. A clear soup with mushrooms and small spices. As I looked around different people got different meals. We didn't have a set meal per se. There was a general scheme but different cultures and different needs meant everyone had a different meal. Beside me at the Professor's table Ozpin had a small coffee and a cookie.

"That isn't exactly healthy Ozpin." I took a sip of my soup. He looked up at me dunking his cookie in his coffee.

"It's the holidays Glynda. Everyone should cut loose a just a little." After finishing our first course we got ready for our second course. This time it was a speech from me.

"With this next course I want you to remember the rules. No one out past the set time. No members of other teams are allowed in your dorm past ten. No fires, or alcohol are allowed in the dorms." I took a moment to look at one of our guests here tonight, Qrow. Since he was already here visiting Team RWBY, Ozpin decided to invite him to the dinner.

"I haven't done anything. It's not like I would give minors alcohol." Qrow said. I watched as he reached into his pocket searching for his flask. It seemed he couldn't find it.

"Intentionally." He muttered. Team JNPR and RWBY laughed.

"If anyone is caught with-"

"If any alcohol is seen on students we will be forced to confiscate it. I know it is a tradition for some to drink alcohol over the holidays so if it is done discreetly and with good taste I see no problem with usage of alcohol, in this instance." I looked at Ozpin.

"Ozpin!"

"Tradition is tradition. Who are we to get in the way of that?" I sighed nodding.

"With those words. Enjoy your meal." The next course brought out from the kitchen staff for me was a surprise from Ozpin. I was originally going to ask for turkey, but Ozpin said he ordered something special. One member of the kitchen staff brought both Ozpin and I a plate of Chinese food.

"Chinese food?" I asked him. He handed me a pair of chopsticks.

"If I remember correctly for four years and various other times you've brought me Chinese food to celebrate. In school, after hard battles, during times of stress, when I've had so much paperwork that I haven't left my desk for the whole day. I find Chinese food to bring out a warm and caring memory in my mind."

With that he dug into his meal. I never knew Ozpin appreciated me bringing him food. I always worried that he wouldn't eat, seeing as his dietary habits aren't the best, but I never knew how much it affected him. Finishing me meal with a smile I looked back over at Ozpin.

"Don't forget your fortune cookie." He handed me one. I cracked it open looking at the fortune.

 _Thank you Glynda, and your lucky number is 4._

I smiled eating the cookie, and pocketing the fortune. Ozpin stood up from his seat ready to give another speech.

"The last course is of various pies, cakes, ice creams, and vegan friendly and allergy friendly desserts. It is- is that Pumpkin Spice Coffee?" Ozpin asked. The kitchen staff with the idea cream and coffee stopped, handing one to Ozpin. Unknowingly another staff member walked straight into the kitchen staff member. With that one staff member running into the next a domino effect. One staff member stumbled, then the next, then the next, then the next. It all ended with a plate ice cream falling onto Weiss Schnee's shoulder. Yang Xiao Long, who was sitting beside her, laughed picking up the bowl. Weiss looked over at Yang obviously thinking she had dumped the ice cream on her.

"Yang Xiao Long how dare you throw Ice Cream at me! I ought to-" Weiss picked up her piece of pie. With a quick flick of the wrist it was in Yang's face with striking precision. Yang picked up a piece of cake.

"Why is it always Team RWBY?" I muttered to myself. Yang looked over at Weiss with a deviant smile.

"You know I didn't throw that, but now I will." Yang tossed the treat at her, but Weiss used a glyph to bounce it off. The cake arched through the air landing suddenly on top of Ozpin's hair. The room dropped into silence. Ozpin smiled dipping his finger into the green frosting on his head.

"That's quite the sweet treat, but in time likes this I believe cake is better thrown at faces rather than into faces. Teams, get ready because we are having a food fight." I stared shocked at Ozpin.

"You can't mean that. We spent so much time on-" I started.

"Glynda I think you are in need of some Holiday Cheer." Ozpin grabbed his bowl of ice cream holding it towards me.

"Hold on now. I am not so puerile as to participate in throwing food." Ozpin looked behind me. I turned around to see Oobleck pointing to his face.

"That is quite alright. I don't need to throw food nor does anyone else." I turned back towards Ozpin walking straight into a bowlful of ice cream. Ozpin laughed seeing me covered in his dessert.

"Let the fight begin!" Ozpin yelled. I let the ice cream fall to the floor wiping it off of my eyes. The students broke out into screams around us grabbing plates of food and flinging it. The kitchen staff scampered under tables trying to hide from everyone's line of fire.

"Did you really have to do that Ozpin? I mean we could have reprimanded the the two students and the one kitchen staff member, why allow this?" I asked him. He hid a smirk behind his coffee mug.

"Because, I started this by accident. I made a mistake and because of that a student was covered in food. It is only natural for said student to want retribution. I'm giving them their chance. Besides, who doesn't love a good food fight?" Ozpin asked. A piece of lemon meringue pie flung into my back. I turned seeing Professor Port laugh.

"I saw that Port!" I shouted at him. He high fived Qrow.

"May I recommend you throwing something back? There is a lovely arrangements of pie and cake in front of us." I reached out picking up a Pecan Pie. Throwing it the pie landed in Qrow's face.

"Hey, those pecans hurt!" He yelled.

"Serves you right for giving alcohol to minors." Teams broke off flipping tables, and hiding behind them. Without warning they flung food into the air. For some groups this fight looked better than the ones we have in class. It seemed to be that a dessert to a face meant you were out. I watched as teams thinned out leaving RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR. Pyrrha being the only one left in her team, and Coco and Fox the last one left in CFVY. RWBY had everyone except Miss Rose who got hit taking a pie to the face for Weiss. Before I could get hit by anymore flying desserts I stepped out of the cafeteria with Ozpin close behind.

"Goodnight Glynda."

"Goodnight Ozpin." And with that we left into our separate rooms. I'm sure there will be ants tomorrow. Insects and other pests will come in for weeks to get any crumbs we happen to miss. I'll have to clean up tomorrow which wouldn't take long, but would be tiresome. Then again, Everyone seemed happy tonight. There was joyful laughing throughout the cafeteria. Something people needed in a time like this.

With a war ready to start, and danger in their immediate future, a food fight is a good way to get it off of people's minds. Maybe Ozpin was right when he said let the children be children. A holiday is a time for joy, and there might not be that many more in the future. Maybe I have something to learn from these students. Maybe I need to make memories now, and enjoy the time in any way I can. Even if it is rather tiresome, or in this case, expensive in the end.

* * *

(Merry Christmas you guys! Or Christmas eve I suppose. This chapter was my Christmas present from red, and it was worth it! Hope y'all have a good Christmas eve and Christmas day.) -ODST110


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys it's the last chapter. So sad it's ending. Also very happy because I've been writing these nightly. This chapter may be a little wonky because I'm tired. I will be doing a small little New Years fic, don't know who is going to be in it. Maybe some kissies? If y'all have someone you want pared let me know. Thanks to ODST110 and as always enjoy.

* * *

It was after the food fight which Team CFVY and RWBY tied in. I say tied because besides losing Ruby mid battle, Yang, Blake, and I fought with an expertise that comes from practice, and many battles. After the sticky battle we all came back to clean off taking turns in the shower. Blake ended up using all of the hot water. Speaking of Blake I wonder if she is awake? We were all in bed, supposedly asleep. I could hear Yang's loud snoring and the small huff of breath coming from Ruby. The only sound I couldn't hear was Blake.

"Blake, are you awake?" I asked quietly. I heard the almost silent rustle of her bedsheets.

"If I wasn't, I am now."

"Sorry." I turned over trying to go to sleep.

"What did you want to speak about Weiss? I know there is something you want to say." I could feel Blake's eyes on me in the dark.

"It's rather...hard to put into words." I turned around seeing Amber eyes flash in the dark. Like a beacon in the night.

"I think I know what you mean."

"I've been around people so much. I've been filled with so much joy that I don't know what to do with myself." I suddenly felt vulnerable.

"I understand. There is a certain amount of gratitude I feel from being around people so welcoming and friendly." Blake sounded just as vulnerable as I felt.

"Exactly, and with it quite quiet right now I feel sort of…"

"Lonely?" Blake asked.

"Just a little. The silence and the absence of warmth from everyone is startling." Blake's eyes looked suddenly thoughtful. Almost childlike. A side I have never seen before.

"We could, if you want, do what Ruby and Yang do and have a sleepover." Blake suggested. Yang always gets into Ruby's bed whenever she feels lonely or upset. It is childish, but oddly cute and comforting.

"I'd actually quite like that." With my approval Blake got up slipping into my bed. It was suddenly much warmer, and my body relaxed just a little. Finally having the warmth I had lost earlier I started to slip off when Blake spoke.

"I never got to talk to you about your gift earlier." Blake said. I turned over seeing her eyes close up.

"The one you gave me or mine to you?" I asked her.

"The one you gave me."

"What about it?"

"You said that you wanted to spend more time with me. That you wanted an actual friendship. That you wanted to talk to me and get to know who I am, past no present. Do you actually mean that?" Blake asked.

"I do." Blake looked surprised. I cleared my throat to explain.

"I've done you wrong in the past, I know that now. I've realized it over and over, but I've never had any idea on how to fix it. So I thought the best way was to actually get to know you. Yang and Ruby are both very open. They don't leave anything to the imagination. You on the other hand are an unknown. I find you interesting, and I think we have similar tastes. I want to know your story."

"Likewise I want to know yours. At first I thought I knew everything about you and your family. But now I'm certain I have the wrong story. There is something in your past that I can see in your eyes. I want to know your story too." We stared at each other with an ease of old friends.

"Thank you Blake." I closed my eyes.

"Likewise Weiss."

With that we both fell into silence. I'm not sure if sugar plums started to dance in my head, but for the first time in a long time pleasant dreams came to me. Things seemed to finally start to change. I don't feel so concerned for my future. Because in the end, in moments like these I sort of feel like I know where I belong. Blake and I curled up. Not in a lewd way, but in the simplest and innocent way possible. In a bond of warmth and mutual happiness. I had never experience a Christmas like this before, but I am so so glad I did.

* * *

(Hope y'all had wonderful Christmases, I had a pretty good one myself. I finally got 'The Last Samurai', I've been wanting that for ages. It's a pretty good movie I think. Andddd I got Just Cause 3, so it is time to blow stuff up to kingdom come! And last but not least a chocolate oragne! Those things are the best!) -ODST110


End file.
